plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snapdragon
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Snap Dragon. Snapdragon is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It emits a wall of flames that hits zombies in three lanes at once. It can relight Explorer Zombies' torches and thaw out frozen zombies. Its fires do 1.5 damage per hit. It can also serve as an alternative way to repel Zombie Chickens. This plant can be obtained upon beating Pirate Seas - Day 3 in the International Version while the player has to collect 20 stars in the Chinese Version. Plant Food Upgrade The Snapdragon's Plant Food upgrade is that it releases a powerful burst of fire in a 3x3 square in front of it which deals 90 damage to every zombie in those spaces. It will also instantly kill a Pharaoh Zombie, even if it is still in its casket. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Snapdragons breathe fire that causes damage in 6 adjacent tiles. Special: damages all zombies in the 6 tiles in front of it Although the most powerful dragon in the plant kingdom, he still dreams of wings and seeing the world beneath him. Strategies Snapdragon and Bonk Choy have the same cost, the same range and the same recharge. And like Bonk Choy, there should be a defensive plant (Wall-nut or Tall-nut) behind it, due to its short range. The only different between them is Snapdragon is an Area of Effect plant, attack with fire effects and Bonk Choy attacks a single target, attack rapidly. So use them wisely in the right stituation such as: Don't use Snapdragon to deal with Explorer Zombie (They can relight its torch), Imp Dragon as (it is immune to fire), or don't use Bonk Choy to deal with swarm of Zombies, since it can attack only one zombie per hit. Therefore, if you want to use Snapdragon, you shouldn't bring it along Iceberg Lettuce, Winter Melon and Snow Pea as it removes the chilled effects and unfreeze zombies. A good chance to use this plant is Kernel-pult. With his butter, he can stun the zombies in right time when the zombies are close to Snapdragon, makes it become useful. You can see this in Pirate Seas - Day 8, especially they against with Gargantuar Pirates. (Note: This is also the same with Bonk Choy, Spikeweed and Spikerock) Gallery PvZ2_Snapdragon.jpg|Snapdragon's artwork Hd snap.png|HD Snapdragon SnapDragon(Halloween).png|HD Snapdragon's costume Snapdragon Costume2.png|Snapdragon's costume Chinese Snapdragon.png|Snapdragon in the Chinese version. (Notice that its eyes are smaller.) SnapSeed.jpg|Seed packet 1382324_662777830423453_804436261_n.jpg|Imitater Snapdragon Snapboost.jpg|Snapdragon's boost packet without sun cost Snapcard.jpg|Snapdragon's Endless Zone card Fly dragon.png|Snapdragon using Plant Food Map_Snapdragon.jpg|Snapdragon on the old map Snapfire.png|Plant Food trailer Screenshot 2014-07-16-02-00-38-1.png|Snapdragon Power Tiles effect Screenshot 2014-07-16-02-00-51-1.png|Snapdragon Power Tiles effect Snap-Dragon medium.jpg|Snapdragon K'nex figure New-Arrival-Plants-vs-Zombies-2-Its-About-Time-font-b-action-b-font-font-b.jpg|Snapdragon Toy tuysupdrufug.jpg|Snapdragon toy ugly.jpg|Snap Dragon fan artwork Trivia *Because of its name, its head resembles that of a dragon. *Snapdragon's almanac entry says "he still dreams of wings and seeing the world beneath him", although when placing Plant Food, it flies with dragon wings and expels fire. **The Plant Food upgrade could be because of the Almanac Entry, or vice versa. *It is the second plant to have a Venus Flytrap-like shape, with the first being Chomper. *Planting 10 of these in one level earns the player the achievement, Dragon Age. *Its namesake, snapdragon, is a type of flower. **It is the sixth plant based on a flower, after Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, Power Flower, and Power Lily. ***It is the only flower that does not produce anything, because the Marigold produces coins, the Power Lily produces Plant Food, and all three sunflowers produce sun. ***However, it is the second flower to attack zombies. The first is Cactus. *The Torchwood's Suburban Almanac Entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time says that Snapdragon and he became friends because of their complementary natures. *Its costume, a firefighter helmet, may be a reference to Lord Cinderbottom from Peggle Nights, another PopCap game. **It may also be because it fights with fire. *A Snapdragon will take out a normal zombie in seven hits. Therefore, it deals about 1.5 normal damage shots per hit. *This, Sea-dragon, Cattail and Dogtail are the only plants that are based/related on animals. *Despite it breathing fire, any peashooting plants shooting peas into Snapdragon's fire will not set it alight because it sets the tiles on fire, and the flames wouldn't reach up the peas. **However, its flames are high enough to light the Explorer Zombie's torch. *Similar to Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno and Torchwood, Snapdragon's effect will negate the effects of freezing plants. For this reason, it is not a good idea to use an Iceberg Lettuce on a zombie within range of a Snapdragon. *Normally, when zombies die from Jalapeno or Cherry Bomb they get burnt. However, when Snapdragon kills a zombie, it just dies normally. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 :It's About Time, the Snapdragon spits blue flames while wearing its firefighter helmet. **However, the Plant Food ability remains the same as that of the international version of the game. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 :It's About Time it has smaller eyes. *Every time Snapdragon breathes or breathes fire, its hair shakes. *The Snapdragon's attack will hit all zombies in its range simultaneously, rather than hitting them once the flame reaches them. *If Snapdragon relights Explorer Zombie's torch while eating the Snapdragon, it will not be incinerated. *When Snapdragon is fed with Plant Food, its costume disappears. *This is currently the only plant having brown stem and leaves. *Only five Snapdragons are given in Far Future - Day 8, while there are six in Pirate Seas - Day 8 and only two in the last day of Pirate Seas. *Snapdragon is the only plant in Plants vs Zombies series that does not look like its original plant in the real world. *Strangely, It's Plant Food ability can harm Infi-nut's Shield, making it one of only two plants that can harm other plants. **The other plant is the Doom-shroom when it has another plant on the same tile. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Passive attacking plants